


Welcome Home

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, use of a vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len returns home after a three-week mission and ends up face-to-face with exactly how Barry fills a...void...while Len is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Len and Barry are both really busy these days, but Len tends to be the kind of busy that keeps him away from home for weeks now that he’s with the Legends crew. He finds the work surprisingly fulfilling and so he hasn’t bowed out (plus how can he say no to that look of pride and admiration on Barry’s face?) but he doesn’t like the time it takes away from his relationship with Barry.

He gets home late after a three-week mission away. So late that he expects Barry to be asleep. What he doesn’t expect? The very last thing he expected to find when he opened the door to their bedroom, thinking about the relief and comfort his own bed and an actual good night’s sleep next to his boyfriend would feel to his bone-tired body?

The last thing he expects is for the light to be on and for Barry to be naked on top of the sheets, spread out and legs wide, feet planted on the bed, and spread open by a vibrator.

Len stops and stares. Just stares for a moment.

Barry startled when the door opened, but it’s Len and so all he does is stay laying on his back on the bed in that position, vibrator still deep inside him, body flushed and panting as he looks with wide eyes at Len, clearly not sure what to say or do. Obviously embarrassed, he at least switches off the vibrator.

“L-Len…” his voice is nervous and his grip on the base of the vibrator shifts, as if considering pulling it out. It would be the sensible thing to do, wouldn’t it?

Len takes off his shirt and throws it to the side, letting it land on the floor wherever, and heads toward the bed, kneeling on the foot of it.

“Turn that thing back on,” he growls.


End file.
